


Lost in the Night

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Comfort, F/M, Feeding, Fluff, Vampire!Malcolm, but the team's got him, he's very confused and scared, murder dorks, when he finally opens up to them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Malcolm is turned into a vampire. Internal chaos ensues as Edrisa helps him settle into his new external nightmare.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. The Turning

The stage was set, though not everything had gone exactly according to plan.

The other foolish human they’d trapped didn’t survive the ceremony, leaving a rather gruesome scene to be found by some hikers when the sun broke. Hiding in the shadows, they watched the clueless humans stomp all over their sacred grounds, trying to make sense of what had transpired there.

Then they saw him.

Attractive enough to lure in their prey, pale enough already that no one would notice the difference, and a quick mind (unlike the failed one). Yes, he would do well.

They just needed to reel him in….

\----------------------------

For once, Malcolm was willing to concede that running off on his own after a lead was maybe not the best idea. Especially with his phone currently dying as he laid on the forest floor.

One might ask him how the hell he’d even gotten there in the first place. And he would tell them that he’d noticed the killer they were looking for had more than a little flair for the dramatic and seemed to be basing certain elements of his methods on old horror stories, namely transforming a human into a vampire. He got the idea to go back to the sight of the kill- still protected by forensics for the rest of the day- just to get another look at it all with fresh eyes.

What was odd about this kill is that it didn’t seem quite so fabricated. The details were all correct, of course, but the arrangement wasn’t exactly textbook. It wasn’t the work of a student desperate to impress; it was the work of an expert who’d found ways beyond what could be taught. Almost as if the scene had all been set up by an actual vampire instead of a wannabe killer. 

What a ridiculous thought.

Or, well, he thought it was ridiculous until he looked up and realized it was much later than he thought it was. The sun was going down and despite knowing it was all nonsense, he couldn’t help feeling like he was being watched. Or perhaps hunted was a better word. There was a distinct chill in the air and he felt the need to get out of there, immediately.

Unfortunately for him, that option was removed from the equation as he was surrounded by a dozen hooded figures, seemingly out of nowhere. His stomach sank as he realized he was almost definitely trapped with the killer, or rather killers, and there was pretty much no way he was getting out of this.

The next half hour was a blur, a load of pain and blood and loud chanting and frankly, if they weren't so deep in the woods, he might wonder how no one else was hearing this. He felt the stinging pain of their bites and each time they took his blood it felt more and more like they were draining him completely. He tried to distract himself from the pain by attempting to decipher their chants but it seemed his private school latin was determined to fail him again and he eventually succumbed to the darkness peeking at the edges of his vision.

Which brings us to now, with a lone Malcolm Bright laying on the forest floor, hunger in his body and voices in his head.

_ Go out. _

_ Bring us new prey. _

No.

No, he couldn’t do that. Not after everything he’d promised himself growing up! He couldn’t kill, even if the hunger begged him to. He could practically smell the blood awaiting him just beyond the border of the woods.

**_No._ **

He’d rather starve than take a life just because of some base, primal need. Maybe he could just live in the woods forever and live off berries or something. Did vampires get nutrients from berries? He was pretty sure he was a vampire now with his heightened senses and sharp fangs. Would it be so bad to take animal blood? Was he seriously trying to reason with himself based on  _ Twilight _ ?

Suddenly, his phone lit up and rang to the tune of “Spooky Scary Skeletons”. It was the only customized ringtone on his phone and it belonged to a certain quirky fellow dark humor lover, Edrisa Tanaka. With a shaking hand, he answered and tried to get a little more comfortable. “Edrisa...what’s up?”

“Malcolm? Hi! I was just looking up on some old vampire lore. I know, a bit silly, but it looks like you were right. There are a lot of elements of the scene that match up with what many writers described as a transformations ceremony, of course there are some-”

“Adjustments to it. Almost like an expert who knew better than the textbook.” He groaned as he sat up against a tree. “A regular killer would just try to follow the book exactly.”

“That...That’s exactly what I was thinking. Malcolm, are you okay? You sound...drained.”

Malcolm sighed and shook his head. “That’s one word for it. I, uh, I thought of that too and I came out to the scene to get another look, make sure it wasn’t just in my head.”

“And?”

“I think, for once, I would’ve preferred to be wrong.”

“Malcolm, is everything okay?” she asked hesitantly, concern clear in her voice and gently laced with fear.

“Well, I’m in the woods, by myself, phone dying, and I’m 99.9999% sure that I’ve just been turned into a vampire.”

“What?! Malcolm, what are you talking about? Did you get attacked? Are you hurt? I can-”

“Edrisa!” he interrupted. “I know it’s crazy but I wouldn’t be saying it if I wasn’t sure.”

She swallowed hard. “Okay. Okay. So what can I do? Do you need me to come pick you up?”

_ Yes. _

_ Bring her to us! _

“No!” he said in a much harsher tone than intended. “Meet me at my place. And bring some books. We can figure this out.” They had to. He couldn’t live like this, not for long.

“Okay...if you’re sure. I can be there in 15.”

“15 it is.” He hung up and slowly got to his feet. “Alright,” he muttered to himself. “Let’s see if those old vampire speed myths are true….”


	2. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and Edrisa try to figure out what happened and decide to bring in some recruits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!!!!!!!!! I know it's been a while but this story was dragging me every time I opened it for some reason. I just got the kick for it today so here we are! It's a little short but there will be more coming in the near future

Malcolm’s hands shook as he opened the door to his loft. He’d made it all the way home in about five minutes. He wasn’t even sweating. He’d be dead if he was human. There was no way he could still be human.

He paced around the space until Edrisa buzzed his door. During that time, he discovered that he could still see himself in the mirror and his head was still full of the voices from the forest. A truly human voice was more than welcome when she entered. “Thank God; I might actually be going crazy in here.”

She took in his appearance. He looked more tired and pale than usual and those fangs were bigger than she initially thought. “I came as fast as I could. How are you feeling? I mean, besides like a vampire.”

“Honestly, not great. More not great than usual. Mostly because I have literal voices in my head telling me to kill people. Not fun.” He laughed humorlessly and continued pacing around his apartment. “Please tell me those books have something useful.”

Edrisa shrugged, setting them out on the bar area. “It’s hard to say. I’d say some of them were written by people who didn’t actually believe that vampires existed and even the ones that do claim to have never actually met one. There’s a lot of conflicting information and...well, some of the cures mentioned are pure poison and I’d rather not have to make that call to Gil. It’s just going to be a lot of trial and error….”

Malcolm groaned and flopped back on his bed. “I was really hoping you wouldn’t say that.”

“Sorry; not every case can be solved in a few hours. With any luck, New York will take a break from wild murder and we can figure this out.”

“Let’s hope so.” It seemed luck would be on their side when Edrisa didn’t get a call five seconds later. “The only thing is...how do we explain the murder. If it really was just a failed...whatever happened to me, how do we report it? We might be able to convince Gil and the team but what about everyone else?”

He had a point. No one would buy that story in a million years. “I suppose we could just let the case run cold. The only other way would be framing someone else and that likely wouldn’t fly, not that I would want to do that anyway.”

“Right.” As much as it killed Malcolm to break his perfect record of solved cases, there wasn’t an ethical way around that one.

“Speaking of Gil and the team, should we give them a call? They might be able to help.” 

Malcolm bit his lip. She had a point; they could do extra research and they could help him cover at work, at least until they figured out if this could be reversed. Still…. “Let’s start with Gil. If we can get him on board, he can convince the others.”

“Alright then. I’ll start looking through these more closely to see what we can actually use while you make the call.”

For the first time since he was a teenager, Malcolm was dreading a talk with Gil. “Hey, Gil. I know it’s really early, but we need to talk.”

“Do I want to know what this is about or should I just come pick you up and yell at you later?” came the sleepy reply.

“It’s not that drastic. I just...might be a vampire now? I’m not sure, Edrisa’s helping me figure it out.”

“...Kid, how much sleep have you been getting?”

“I know, I know, it sounds crazy but I know I’m right. Just...come to my place, please? It’ll make more sense when I can show you.”

He heard shuffling as Gil got out of bed and dressed. “I know you’re an adult but I  _ will _ figure out how to block horror movies on your TV….”

“We both know I could figure out any password you put on there.”

“Whatever, kid. Just try not to turn Edrisa into a werewolf before I get there?”

“I’m pretty sure a vampire can’t turn someone into a werewolf since they’re different spec-”

“It’s a joke, Bright.”


End file.
